The Beach Of Memories
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 10: By bluebunny16. "Every summer something amazing happened. All of these things happened at the beach. Let me share some of the high lights of my life with the perfect man."


**The Beach of Memories**

**My Entry to: TwilightRPWritingContest Third Writing Contest**

Looking over at the sleeping body next to me, I smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. He was dreaming, but I had no idea what about. I looked down at my ring finger on my left hand. I never took off the wedding ring that symbolized our love. It showed that I belonged to this man, and to no one else. We had been married for five years now. I smiled, leaning back against the pillows, and remembering our first date on the beach.

_Six Years Before_

I had on my favorite white, strapless bikini. Over it, I was wearing grey shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of brown flip-flops. I sat down on the red and white checkered blanket, watching as Edward brought over the picnic basket. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was _finally _going out with Edward Cullen. I'd had a huge crush on him since high school and his sister, Alice, convinced us to go on a date.

He sat down next to me and put the basket down, reaching in and pulling out a couple sandwiches, thermoses, and a two bottles of root beer. I smiled when he pulled out my favorite fruit, grapes. I picked up my ham and cheese sandwich and was surprised when Edward yelled, "Bella! Don't eat that!"

I froze and looked down at the sandwich. A bee had handed on it, causing my shoulders to visibly tense. If there was one thing I was terrified of, it was bees. Edward calmly said that the bee would fly away if I stayed still. It finally did after a moment and I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward started laughing and I found that it was contagious. Such a great way to start our first date...

Edward began searching the basket again and I heard a loud "Ouch!" I quickly tuned my head, surprised to see a small bee sting on the top of his hand. I looked in the picnic basket and saw a small bee hive that was just starting to be built. I shook my head and backed up, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow. He peered into the basket.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I guess I should have looked in before I started packing anything…it's been in the garage long enough for this."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. We can get something to eat later. Now, we can go swimming."

I jumped up from the blanket, taking off my tank tops and shorts. I noticed Edward looking at me, I smiled when he blushed and grinned sheepishly. I laughed, and he peeled off his white t-shirt, leaving only his yellow trunks.

"I'll race you to the water!" he said, taking off. I chased after him, tripping him so he got a mouth full of sand. I laughed at him, and kept running towards the mouth of the ocean. Then, I felt arms slink around my waist and we were both falling. I ended up landing on top of him. His vice grip on me made it so I couldn't move. I wriggled against him and he pulled us up, keeping his grip on me.

I stopped struggling and looked up at him. He had a good few inches on me. He suddenly leaned down and I could feel his breath on my face. I was looking at his gorgeous, green eyes when he placed his soft lips gently on mine. I kissed him back with all that I had. He pulled back a little, with that crooked smile on his face I loved so much. He leaned down to nuzzle my neck.

"Best. Date. Ever."

_Back to the Present_

I got up and couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I remembered that first date. Aside from the bees, we both had a wonderful time. It was a great way to kick off our relationship. I moved from the bed to the shower, and even then I couldn't stop the memories of our past from resurfacing.

He had proposed to me after just six months of dating.

_Five Years, Six Months Before_

We were on the same beach that we had been on our first date. Somehow, Edward had managed to get us onto the beach after dark. There was a table for two with a beautiful rose in the middle. There had to be thousands of twinkling lights around us. Alice had insisted on dressing me up, so I was in a blue one-shouldered dress with matching flats. It was a good thing she didn't put me in heels.

Edward was as handsome as he always was, in his blue button-up shirt and black dress pants. I looked down, chuckling at his black Converse. That's something that I wished I had worn with this dress. Edward walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down so his lips were hovering next to my ear.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Miss Swan."

I shivered when his breath met my neck. I looked at his face and replied, "You're looking quite dashing yourself, Mr. Cullen."

He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and sat down once I was seated. I noticed that there were paper menus on the table and smiled as I opened it. There were two choices: chicken parmesan for the entre and chocolate cake for dessert. I looked up to see my brother, Emmett, walking over to us. He had on a white button-up shirt with black dress pants and a black apron.

"Good evening lady and gentleman. I am Emmett and I will be your server for this evening. Our special for tonight is chicken parmesan along with a glass of champagne."

I closed my menu and handed it to Emmett.

"I'll take the chicken parmesan and champagne."

Edward nodded seriously and said he'd have the same. Emmett walked away with our menus and I looked across the table at Edward.

"This is the fanciest date that we've been on. What made you decide to do all of this?"

He suddenly got defensive.

"Can I not do something nice for my girlfriend?"

I must have had a shocked look on my face because he quickly explained, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just nervous with everything going on at work…"

I nodded and smiled gratefully at Emmett when he brought over the champagne.

Edward and I talked about nothing and everything; our plans for the future, our plans for tomorrow, and some of the funniest things that had happened to us since we met. I had tears in the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard when Emmett brought over the food. He set it down and walked away quickly. I shot Edward a confused look but he had already started eating.

I shrugged, picking up my fork and cutting into the chicken.

We ate in comfortable silence until Emmett brought us the chocolate cake, setting only one plate in the middle of the table. I looked at the single slice of cake.

"Why is there only one piece?"

Edward smiled at me.

"We'll be feeding it to each other."

I felt myself blushing. There were two forks on the plate and Emmett walked away, laughing at me.

We fed the chocolate cake to each other and I couldn't resist shoving some of it into Edward's face. He smiled mischievously, wiping away the cake. I let out a surprised laugh when he got up from the table. I did the same. I bolted away from him, kicking up sand as I went, but he was right on my heels.

I felt his body against mine, and in a second we were on the sand. I was still laughing, even as he held me against the sand.

"Sand isn't as much fun when it gets in your underwear."

His expression after I said that only made me laugh harder. It was a mix of shock, and something else that I couldn't quite read. He pulled me up from the sand and walked me back to the table. He pulled out my chair for me again and I sat down. But, instead of him sitting down in his own chair he stayed next to me. My eyes bore into him as he got down on one knee

"Isabella Swan…I've loved you from the moment we had our first date on this very beach. I was glad when Alice set us up, and I'm glad that we've had such a great time together. I want that time to continue and I want you to be _mine_. Would you do me the honor of marrying me, and making me the happiest man in the world?"

I gaped at him speechlessly. Was he really proposing? Did he really love me that much? A huge grin made its way onto my face as I realized that my answer was yes. It had always been yes.

"Edward...I would _love_ to marry you."

He swiftly placed the ring on my finger. I jumped on him, hugging him tightly, and causing us to both fall into the sand again, but we didn't get up as quickly as we did before. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I looked over at hearing the sound of clapping and saw both of our families cheering for us, and Emmett was yelling something, but I couldn't hear. At the moment I didn't really care. I was going to marry the most amazing man in the world.

_Back to the Present_

I put the bathrobe around me and walked into the closet not knowing what I wanted to wear. I looked over at the huge bag hanging on a hook and walked over to touch it. I had decided to keep my wedding dress and feeling the bag brought another smile to my face. There weren't enough smiles or enough laughter when it came to Edward.

_Five Years Before_

My stare was practically glued to the mirror in front of me, for it was like a stranger was looking back at me.

My hair was curled and piled on top of my head with a veil tucked into the back. I had on my beautiful, strapless wedding dress that touched the floor. I had refused the train, and almost laughed when I remembered the fit Alice had when I said no. The dress accentuated my curves in all of the right places.

It had a small, silver bow around my waist and the topmost layer was made of lace. I looked back up to my face while Alice was applying the finishing touches to my makeup. She was putting on the blush when Emmett walked in.

"You look gorgeous, sis." I smiled at him and tried to walk away to hug him but Alice grabbed my arm.

"You are not messing up my perfection, Bella."

I grimaced at Alice and Emmett laughed.

"It's okay, Bells. I'll get my hug from you later." I watched the small box in his hands curiously. He got a teasing look on his face.

"Rosalie told me to bring it up to you. She also told me not to look, so I did." Of course he had. I picked up the box and blushed at what was inside. It was a blue garter. Alice snatched it up and was under my dress before I could even think about protesting.

"Alice! Your hands are freezing!" She came back out from under my dress and shrugged.

"My hands are always cold. It's not my fault." I smiled at her, but it quickly turned into a frown.

At a daughter's wedding, the father was supposed to give away the bride. My father had died a few years ago, shot down during a drug bust. I missed him terribly. Emmett must've known what I was thinking.

"It's okay, Bells. Your big, bad brother is here to give you away. I already warned Eddie what would happen if you weren't happy with him."

Poor Edward. Emmett had threatened a lot of guys that I dated in the past, especially if they were his best friend. He hugged me quickly and ran away before Alice could chastise him. She sighed and handed me my bouquet of roses and lilies, my favorite flowers. She walked me out to the limo, and we were at the beach in no time.

Edward and I decided to get married on the beach where we shared so many great memories.

Emmett helped me out of the limo. I heard the music starting. Alice, my maid-of-honor, started down the aisle followed by my bridesmaids. The flower girl, Claire, went next and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and squeezed Emmett's arm.

"Bella, I don't know how many times I have to say this. It will be okay."

I nodded and couldn't help but smile at his usually-goofy grin. We started down the aisle.

The rest of it all blurred together for me.

I couldn't stop looking at Edward. He had an expression on his face that said that he had won it all. I remember saying "I do" and Edward's always-soft lips on mine after the preacher finally pronounced us husband and wife.

The reception was on the beach, and everything was beautiful.

_Back to the Present_

I felt those same strong arms wrap around my waist, as they had so many times before. I smiled and leaned back into him as he kissed my neck.

"If you keep doing that Edward, there's no way we'll make it to the beach."

He chuckled, but continued to kiss my neck. I heard little feet in the hallway and swatted him away. He had a cocky grin on his face and I knew what that meant. This wasn't over. I quickly pulled on the red sundress as the kids came running into the room. EJ was five, Emma almost two. I smiled at our children as they bounced around the bedroom.

EJ kept shouting, "We're going to the beach; we're going to the beach!"

Edward told him that if he wanted to go to the beach that he had better hush up. EJ was quiet quicker than I believed possible. I laughed and shook my head at Edward. We finally got to the beach a mere twenty minutes later. Edward was unpacking the bags and I picked up Emma as the three of us walked down to the beach.

We found a nice spot and I watched as Edward walked over. We all sat on the huge blanket and I cut up Emma's hotdog while EJ ate away quickly. He was done in five minutes and asked, "Can I go in the water now, mommy?"

I shook my head.

"You know the rule. Your daddy or I have to go with you. We'll be done here soon."

He crossed his arms and pouted.

Edward and I finished eating. EJ was building a sandcastle next to us and was trying to teach Emma how to do the same. She just kept falling on it, but EJ didn't seem to mind. He just kept starting over. I smiled at our two gorgeous children and felt a little nudge in my belly.

I looked over at Edward and saw him watching our kids with the same look on his face. Pride, happiness, everything that you could ever ask for. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up and kissed his jaw and he smiled down at me.

"I have something to tell you, Edward." He raised one eyebrow and looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, Bella?" I couldn't stop the smile that quickly made its way onto my face.

"We're having another baby." He scooped me up before I finished the sentence and spun me around, kissing me everywhere on my face. He sat me down as EJ came running over.

"I want kisses from mommy!"

I laughed and picked him up, covering his little face in kisses as he giggled loudly. I laughed as Emma toddled over and raised her arms up to Edward. He picked her up and peppered her face in kisses.

My life could not get any better.


End file.
